Mutants have to stick together
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: After the battle with Shredder, everything should be peaceful right? Wrong! Bishop is on the loose and he's after a girl and a wolf? What's going on here! R
1. The Children, The Wolf, and Bishop

"KEEP RUNNING! DON'T LOOK BACK!!" Autumn, year 1994; in Glenwood, Florida. The night was young and the air had the hint of the coming winter season. The lake within the Glenwood community was calm and tranquil; suddenly loud and struggling splashes were heard. Two small figures swan across the lake to get the other side. A boy, around his pre-teens looked back, seeing a small girl around the age of 4 struggling to catch up with him. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him, making it to land. The two stopped and panted, shivering softly from the cold autumn air as they looked back to see if what was chasing them was gone.

"Bruder…I cold…wan go home…" The little girl held her brother out of fear of the dark. Her entire body was soaked. The pre-teen looked down and took her in his arms; they had to find a place to hide. Running through the forest, he noticed a large hollow tree; he found a hole and entered the tree.

"See sis? It's like a house, but inside a tree." He put her down and looked out the hole; no one was around. The little girl sniffled and whimpered softly, she didn't like it. She tugged on her brother's wet jacket and looked up to him with her child-like blue eyes, "Cold…" That was the only word that would come out of her mouth. He sighed; he would look out the hole again and see a cottage, "Stay here, I'll be right back okay?" She nodded and sat down on the dirt. Looking both ways, he ran out of the tree and headed to the cottage. He stopped and looked through the widow; looked like someone lived here, but must have left and didn't take their stuff. He lifted his brow, this was…oddly convenient. He would go to the door, jiggling the doorknob as the door slowly opened. "_It was open?_" He would look inside; a smile came to his face as he saw everything they could need in the cottage. He ran back to the tree as a smile was on his face, "Hey sis, come see what big brother found." He put his hand out, his sister took his hand and he led her to the cottage. She smiled and looked around, "Anybody's home?" She asked a little loudly, but heard no reply. He went to a dresser that was near the entrance of the door and found a lock; he went to the doorknob and locked the door.

"Good…now no one will get in."

"Ace?"

The pre-teen boy turned and blinked, "Yeah Mimi?"

"M-Mommy and daddy…will dey find us?" Mimi went to a dusty rocking chair and softly rocked back and forth. Ace looked down and rubbed his neck as if he had an itch. Mimi simply tilted her head and looked at him; Ace would walk to her and look down for a moment, then look up, "Mimi….mom and dad…they-" Suddenly he stopped and heard footsteps, he jumped up and looked at the bedroom door that was open. Mimi would look at Ace, wondering why he was so tense all of a sudden.

"**_Grrrrrrrrrrrr_**"

Mimi gasped and went behind her brother; she held him to her and shivered. Walking out of the door was a large white wolf, its teeth were bared and his yellow eyes glared at the two kids. Ace looked around and took the closet thing near him; metal candle holder. "STAY BACK!" He shouted; the wolf growled deeper and continued to walk to them. Ace still kept a strong face; inside he felt like crying, but he had to be strong for-"MIMI?!" The little girl walked slowly forward to the wolf, he hand out as she said repeatedly, "Don't be afraid."

"Mimi! W-What are you doing?! Get back here!" Ace still had his eyes on the wolf, but also looked from time to time at his sister. The wolf noticed her walking to him and growled even louder, but as soon as he caught scent of her smell, he blinked and walked to her slowly and cautiously. Mimi's eyes glowed softly as she touched the tip of his snout and saw something strange. It was like watching a movie, but she was in it; she saw the wolf with other's like him, suddenly she saw men in black, taking all the wolves to a strange place. Suddenly the scene changed, the white wolf was in a cage looking at two doctors that looked like, "M-Mommy? Daddy?" They turned to a tank and that's when she saw herself in a tube, her eyes widened as she screamed and pulled back from the wolf. Ace caught his sister before she was tempted into running, "Mimi!"

The wolf moved back and looked at the two; Ace shook her, but she still screamed. Her eyes were closed and her hand flailing about as she hit her brother several times on the face. Ace grabbed her hand, "MIMI ITS ME!!" She stopped, her eyes shot open when she heard his voice, she turned to him; tears ran down her face as she cried and held him tightly. Ace could see the horror in her eyes, she saw something; he turned to the wolf, who seemed to have calmed down and realized they were no threat, but still kept its distance. Ace glared at him.

"B-Brother…" He looked down and saw her eyes they had…changed. One was yellow, while the other was a bright green. This puzzled him, but didn't scare him, "I…I saw….m-mommy and daddy…I…" He would blink, she saw them? "What…what am I?"

Just as Ace was about to say something, they were suddenly blinded by car lights. "THEY FOUND US!" The door was blasted open; men in black ran inside and blocked all possible escapes. Ace blocked them from Mimi, and the wolf stood behind Mimi. Suddenly a man walked in, he had a strange symbol on his jacket as he straightened his collar and smiled. "Ah, what do we have here? Not only did I find our escaped animal…we also found Project Beta." Ace blinked and lifted his brow, "What are you talking about you creep?!" The man lowered his sunglasses, "Well, well…Chace Peterson. Aren't you a little far from home?" Ace gasped, soon realizing who it was, and he clenched his fist and looked to him with anger, "BISHOP!"

"Ah, ah…Agent Bishop my dear boy." He asked, walking to them slowly as he grabbed Ace by the hand and shocked him with a tazer. Ace's voice rose as he screamed in and pain and then fell unconscious. Mimi shivered falling to her knees as she cried loudly and whimpered. Bishop gave the unconscious boy to one of the men, "Take him to the truck." He then turned to Mimi and the white wolf, "Now then…what to do with you two?"

The wolf growled and barked loudly, his bark echoing the forest as he stood in front of Mimi and felt his fur stand. Bishop smiled, "I see…protecting the girl now?" The beast growled, his eyes flashed a bright light as his back arched, his legs growing longer and his hind legs grew as well. Soon he stood up, his paws growing as his eyes stopped glowing. The wolf's tail split and he now had two tails. He would wrap his tails about Mimi and he spoke without turning, "Hang on tight." She blinked and held on, her eyes closed as she whimpered softly. The wolf smiled, he breathed in and gave the loudest bark he was able to manage. His bark was loud and booming, knocking some of the men down as he ran out the front door and headed into the opposite direction of the trucks.

"Shoot him down men!!"

"NO!" Bishop walked out of the house. "Don't fire…"

"Uh, sir?"

"He has the girl, you fool," He would walk to the truck, looking at Ace in the cage as he saw he was struggling for freedom. "She would be no use to me if you shot her."

"What about the boy, sir?" One of the men asked as he walked to Bishop's side, a gun held tightly in his hand. Bishop smiled wickedly as he turned away and walked to his car, "Tell the scientists…they have a new toy to play with…heh, heh."

* * *

"Mi'ter wolf pwease stop! You weft my bruder!" Mimi held onto the wolf's two tails for dear life, her eyes still tightly shut as she felt the wind blowing hard against her face. The wolf would look back to her and then stop, seeing they had no followed them, he put Mimi down and looked at her.

"My name is Judai, little human pup." He would pick her up with is large paws and place her on his right shoulder. Mimi gasped and held onto his neck, but not tightly, she didn't want him to choke. He grunted from her constant movement on his shoulder, but once she settled he turned to the woods, "It appears we are safe…for now." Judai would start walking through the woods, making his way towards a small town as he soon saw a clothes store. "I will need a disguise so that humans will not know what I am. As soon as the owner of the store leaves, we shall enter." Mimi, in her own way, was still confused and scared, but the wolf had protected her so far. "Here he comes…" Mimi blinked and watched as a fat bald man walked out of the store; he then locked the door with his key and left. As soon as the lights went out and the old man was out of sight, Judai walked to the entrance of the store and quickly, but quietly, broke the knob and opened the door. Mimi blinked a few times, "Wow, Mi'ter wolf, you're weally 'trong." Judai smiled softly, and walked inside. The store had many clothes suiting Judai's form and size; Mimi would look around the little girl's section, her clothes were damp and she felt her very damp underwear hurt her little butt.

"Mi'ter wolf?" Judai turned; he was putting on a large pair of blue jean pants when he heard her voice. "Can I gets some new cwouse too?" Judai lifted his brow and shrugged softly, as if telling her, yes. She smiled and took a nice little girl's outfit; it was a pair of blue jeans with a bright pink sweater, with a small rose patch in the right pocket of the sweater. She would take a cute pair of flower undies and run behind a wall; Meanwhile, Judai looked over the sweaters the store had and found one large enough for him. This would easily disguise him; suddenly he saw Mimi run from the wall and go to him, her shirt was backwards but none the less smiled and spun once, "Ta da! Don't I wook pwetty?" Judai nodded, his smile was so gentle and kind. Mimi went to his large arm and hugged it, she felt happy he liked how she dressed, even if her short was backwards.

"Dudai?"

Judai's ears twitched, she couldn't even say his name right. "Yes, little one?"

Mimi holds onto his arm a bit tighter. "Will…will you be my new daddy?" Judai blinked, wanting to jump back at that question. He remembered nothing tending pup, let alone a human pup. He rubbed his neck and groaned; he couldn't just leave her here. "It would seem I have no other choice, little human pup." He would lift her up and place her on his shoulder so she could hold on by his neck. She looked to him and cuddled while holding his neck. He walked out of the store and began heading down the street; townsfolk noticed Mimi on Judai's large shoulder and started in curiosity.

"So where are we goin…?" Mimi asked as she yawned softly and held onto him. Judai looked at the stores and noticed a New York Poster. He smiled, "To New York little human pup…"

"…To New York."


	2. Years later

"Mimi! Where are you?" Winter, year 2007; in Manhattan, New York. It had been 13 years since Mimi and Judai fled Florida to start a new life here in New York City. Judai had found a night job in a small antic store, while Mimi remained at a small apartment they rented on top of the antic store. She cooks, cleans and often leaves the apartment without warning. Judai was wearing a large brown trench coat, and had a brown top hat on his head to make sure no one would see his eyes. He grunted and grumbled, he hated walking outside in the snow. His two tails was wrapped about his hips like a belt as he had a warm brown scarf about his face. When no one was looking, he would walk into an alley and take off the scarf, it would make him hot and he had to pant; it's a canine thing.

"This human pup will be the death of me, I just know it." He grumbled to himself as he blew hot air on his paws and rubbed them together. He sighed and put the scarf back on. He just needed to find Mimi and-

"GOOD LORD!!" Jaudai's ears went up, he ran out and saw a crowd of people murmuring and gasping.

"What the-" He froze and caught wind of Mimi's scent. "Oh no, no, no…" Judai ran to the crowd; he pushed some people aside and gasped as he saw Mimi on the frozen lake. She was walking to a small kitten that was too scared to move. "MIMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mimi turned to hear it was Judai, she waved with no worries at all and continued to walk slowly to the kitten. Judai whined softly to himself and felt his heart racing.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" The small kitten mewed as Mimi stopped for a moment, she heard the ice cracking. She gulped, looking around her, she inched closer and closer, "Come on kitty…let's go to some place warm." The kitten mewed, finally getting the courage to move, it crawled towards Mimi and jumped on her shoulder. The crowd clapped they're mitten hands and watched as Mimi walked slowly back to land. Judai sighed, closing his eyes as he felt like he almost had a heart attack. He growled to himself; he had to think of a way to punish her after that performance, also…a way to keep her from leaving the apartment. As soon as she got to land, the kitten mewed and purred against her cheek. Mimi giggled and watched as the people soon left; Judai walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What in god's name were you thinking, young pup?! You could have gotten hurt! Or worse, the ice could have cracked and you could have drowned!!" Mimi held the kitten and looked down, "I…I was just helping the poor kitten, daddy…" she cuddled with it. Judai groaned and rubbed his head furiously, but soon calmed himself and looked at her, "You know once we get home you are grounded, pup."

"Yes, daddy." Soon the two made their way home. Mimi would try and hide the kitten she rescued in her pocket, but then froze when the kitten mewed. Judai would stop, his old ears twitched as he lifted his brow and look to Mimi. "Mimi…why do you have that…ahem…kitten in your pocket?" Mimi smiled and took the kitten out, "Um…well, I was hoping I could…keep it?" Judai's eyes rubbed his forehead and groaned, "You know we don't have enough money…and besides, that would mean you would **have** to stay home."

She blinks and looks at the kitten, "I could take it for walks." Judai looked at her, was she serious? He grumbled and rubbed his forehead again, "Mimi…**kittens** don't go for walks…**dogs** do." She looked at him and then tilted her head, "So then…if dogs for walks-"

"Ah, ah, ah! I know what you're thinking, so don't even think about finishing that sentence…" He smiled and pointed his old paw finger at her. She giggled and smiled, "So can I keep him? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Judai sighed, knowing he wouldn't win he nodded and turned hearing her giggle and kiss the kitten. Mimi would place the kitten in her pocket to warm up as she went to hold his arm and walk side by side with him. Night fell and they were only half way home. Suddenly Judai stopped and noticed this street's lights were out…something was up.

"Daddy?"

"Shhh!" He covered her mouth and quickly brought her to hide behind a car. He looked of the car hood and saw men in strange gang costumes robbing a store. "Damn it! Someone's robbing the antic store…and probably our house too…" Just as he was about to take Mimi to safety, a large man with blonde hair was right in front of them. He pulled his large hand back and gave a big swing, hitting Judai in the chin as he went flying over the car and landed in the street face first.

"DADDY!!" She was going to run to him, when the large man grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket and brought him to his thugs, "Well, well…what do we have here? A little girl and an old-" Judai rose, his hat and scarf came off as he growled and snarled. "Mutant? You got to be shitting me! More freaks?!" _More mutants?_ Judai looked to Mimi who was crying, she was scared. The kitten in her pocket hissed and jumped on the large man's face.

"Gah! Stupid cat!!" He grabbed the kitten by the head and threw it across the street, all that was heard was the shrieking of the cat and then a crack as the shrieking was silenced. Mimi's eyes widened as she stopped crying and just stayed silent for a moment. Judai looked to the large man and jumped at him, "YOU MONSTER!!" Soon the two were in a scuffle as they fought on the floor, then standing up, swinging at each other and hitting at each other's face and chest. Mimi was dropped as she saw a stream of blood slowly make its way to Mimi's knees as she felt her eyes glow a bright yellow.

"Why?" The two stopped, Judai watched as he saw her right hand glowing a strange red color. "Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything…he…" She turned, furry was in her eyes as she rose and placed her hands out, "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU STUPID JERK!!!" Suddenly a round red glowing ball blasted from her hands; Judai and the large man jumped out of the way, but the other thugs got hit and all of them were disintegrated. Judai watched as Mimi was keeping her eyes on the large man. She shot another blast and missed, hitting a car as it turned rusty and then exploded. "MIMI CALM DOWN-" Judai was cut short when he saw four turtles jump in front of him and pulled out their weapons.

"Whoa, since when did the purple dragons make a mutant human?" Asked a turtle wearing an orange bandana.

"Who cares? Just stop her from destroying the whole place!" Said a turtle wearing a red bandana.

Just as they were about to fight, Judai jumped over them and spread his paws out, "DON'T YOU-AH!" He was hit, he turned to Mimi who seemed to have come back to her sense after hitting him on the back, luckily her power ran out and he was only scratched; but it was deep scratch. He groaned and fell to his knees, panting and huffing as he heard Mimi's voice. "Daddy! I'm sorry daddy!! I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad!!" She cried and held him close as she screamed out loud and curled with him in her arms. The turtles looked at each other and then to the crying girl.

"Your…um…father… needs medical attention. We can give that to him if you follow us." Mimi looked up to a turtle with a purple bandana and saw his hand towards her. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, taking his hand as she whimpered softly, "Please, Mr. Turtle…save my daddy…please?" The turtles looked at each other, either it was them, or was she acting…like a little kid? "Um look…just for the record…I'm Donatello?"

"I am Leonardo." Said the blue bandana turtle.

"I'm Raphael." Said the red bandana turtle, "And that's-"

"Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey." He said as he took her hand and smiled softly and warmly. "O-Okay." She sniffled and looked at them with fear in her eyes, she was so scared, but worried for her father. They would pick him up carefully and head to a manhole; this concerned Mimi. "U-Um…are we…going down there?"

"That's right!" Mikey said as he took her hand, "But don't worry, we promise nothing bad will happen to you, okay?" Mimi nodded and sniffled, grabbing hold of Mikey's hand as she looked at him, "I…Is it okay…if…I can hold your hand…M-Mikey?" Mikey could see the sadness and fear in her strange eyes, he nodded and held her hand with a secure smile on his face. Making their way down the sewers, Mimi saw this large, strange door, "I-Is this a dead end…or…a door?" She asked as she saw Donatello open a box with numbers and typed in the code, soon the door opened and Mimi saw this wonderful, yet strange, underground home.

"Put him on the couch guys." Donatello went to a cabinet, taking out a medical kit as he walked back to the couch and began helping Judai with his wounds.

"Master Splinter! We're back!" Leonardo announced, as he put his katanas away.

"And we got company!" Mikey added as he jumped over the couch and landed at the end of the seat. The jump made Judai's body jump and land a bit on the couch. "OH GOD!!" Judai shouted as he moaned; both Donatello and he looked at Mikey as Raph shook his head and noticed Mimi looking at the pound the turtles have.

"Wow…how pretty…" She leaned over and placed her hand in; she giggled and pulled it out as she smiled widely, "Brrrr….its so cold. Hee, hee, hee." Watching the water still, she didn't notice the old rat behind her. He would smile as he tapped her shoulder softly, "Do you like our home, my dear?" Mimi meeped from his touched and looked at him, she blinked and stood up, she was a bit taller than him. A large smile came to her face as she giggled and softly grabbed his ear with her right hand, "Your ears…are so cute. Tee hee." She giggled more and saw his tail, "So what's your name?"

"Splinter." He said as he blinked at her taking his ear and playing with it. Mimi blinked, "Splinter? As in you have a splinter in your foot?" Splinter smiled as her, shaking his head as he tried to get her off his ears without doing so rudely, "No, my dear, Just Splinter. Welcome to our home…"


	3. Raph's Confession, Judai's Rage

"Alright! Who dyed my bandana pink?!" It was early morning in the turtle's lair, Judai and Splinter were have a nice cup of tea and talking about particular adult thing's when they heard Raphael's voice. Leonardo was being timed by Donatello's time meter, and Mikey was reading comic books; but he was soon tackled by an angry Raph, "Very funny Mikey! Turning my bandana pink!"

"Huh? I didn't do it! I was here reading comics! Although I must say, pink is a nice color for you. Hee, hee, hee." Mikey gasped when Raph held him a choke hold; Splinter sighed softly, then all eyes went to Mimi when she carried in a basket of clothes. This puzzled the turtles, the basket had most of their human disguises and trench coats, "Um…Mimi?" Donatello was the first to see all their clothes…were **PINK**, "W-What did…"

"Our disguises!!" Leo shouted as he picked up his once blue sweater. Donatello and Michelangelo also went to the basket and saw their clothes pink. "You did this?!" Raph shouted. Mimi winced and looked down, "I'm sorry…I was…cleaning the clothes you guys left all over your rooms and I thought I could clean them for you…I didn't mean for your stuff to turn pink…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't gonna make our stuff un-pink!!" Raph shouted again. Mimi backed away, sniffling softly as she turned and walked over to the couch; she curled up in a ball and began to cry quietly. Judai sighed and raised, the pains of his wounds still stinging his back, but managed and went by her side.

"Nice going Raph." Said Donatello.

"Yeah, Raph. You didn't have to yell at her like that." Mikey added to Don's comment.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you guys aren't mad." He replied angrily.

"She was just being helpful. She didn't know that she wasn't supposed to clean our stuff. But she was grateful enough to clean it anyway." Leonardo looked to his brother with a stern look. Raph knew that he was fighting an already won battle, but he would roll his eyes and walk away to his room. Splinter rose and walked over to Mimi, "You must forgive my son; he is not often like this."

"_Could have fooled me_." Judai muttered as Mimi sniffled and looked at Splinter, "I…I just wanted to help…sniff…" After the commotion, the turtles were summoned by Splinter to start their daily training. Mimi would watch and cheer them on, "You guys can do it!" They all looked and smiled, Mikey winked at her playfully and she giggled. They started off with the basics, punches and kicks; Splinter watched all his students, but noticed Raphael was distracted. Raphael turned to see Mimi's eyes looking at him; she smiled and cheered, almost as if she had forgotten him yelling at her earlier. He turned down, growling to himself as he shouted, "Stop!" They all stopped, Splinter lifted his brow as he saw his son go to his room. Certain noises of weights thrown around was heard as his son returned and seemed to have something, he was hiding it behind his back, "Look…um…Mimi?" Mimi blinked and looked at him; she rose and walked to him. "I…I um…here…" He put out his hand; Mimi blinked a few and saw that it was a teddy bear. It was rather dirty, but it was cute nonetheless, "I…I just…wanted to say…I was…ya know…sorry for this morning…" Mimi took the bear; a smile came to her lips as she leaned in and licked his nose softly. This made him blink and blush really red; he looked up at her as she turned.

"Tee, hee. Oh Raph, you didn't have to get me this. I would forgive you whether you apologized or not." For a moment Raphael felt something strange, as if his stomach was filled with butterflies; his eyes were still wide and his heart was still pounding. Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and brought him back to practice. But during the practice, all Raphael could think about was…Mimi. Even at dinner, when everyone was eating. Raphael's eyes were all on Mimi; Mikey saw this and whispered softly, "Does Raphy like Mimi?" Raph blinks and snorts, almost chocking on his food as he shouted, "WHO SAID I LIKED MIMI?!?"

"What?" Raph froze when he heard Mimi's voice, everyone was looking at Raphael. Sweat rolled down the side of his head as he grumbled and looked down, not looking at anyone as he ate. Judai looked to Splinter, who in turn, looked to Raphael. Donatello giggled and Leonardo shook his head. _How embarrassing!_ Raph thought, _when dinner is done, Mikey is so freakin dead!!_ And sure enough, after dinner, Mikey got a big slap upside the head. When it was time to sleep, Mimi was sent to an empty room that was for the guests, and Judai slept in the living room; he said the couch was comfortable for him. Mimi looked around her room; she couldn't sleep, not after what Raphael said.

"_WHO SAID I LIKED MIMI…_"

"Does he…does he not like me? Or…maybe he does." She had to know, she rose from her bed and walked out of her room, remembering Raph's room, she went up the latter and walked into his room, he was asleep. She held the teddy bear Raph gave her and softly tapped on his shoulder. "Raph…Raph? Raphael?" Raph snorted and groaned, moving in his bed as he open his right eye and saw Mimi; he jumped and looked around, "M-Mimi? What are you doin here?"

"Do you like me?" Raph froze his heart racing as he began to sweat again.

"W-What did…you say?" he asked with a shaky tone.

"Do you…like me?" She repeated as she sat down in front him, the teddy bear in her arms still as she hugged it closely. Raph rubbed his neck, looking away from her as he gulped and turned, "Well…um…Mimi…I…um…" She blinked and smiled, yawning softly as she rested her head on his lap. He jumped softly and turned bright red, "H-Hey what-"

"You…smell nice."

"W-What…" Mimi nuzzled his lap, smiling as her eyes were closed. "Your scent…it smells really nice…can…can I sleep with you…please? I don't…like being alone…" Raph groaned; he looked down at her and for a moment, he saw a strange calming aura around her. This made him sigh and give a small smile, "Yeah…sure…you can sleep with me." He would look around, finding another mattress from the surface (he always had a spare) and placed it next to him, he gave her a blanket and a pillow. "There. If you need-" Suddenly Mimi licked his nose softly and went into the bed, "Good night."

Raphael touched his nose, she got him again. He smiled very softly and leaned down, softly kissing her cheek as he went into his bed and said softly, "Good night, Mimi…"

"Good night Raph," She said softly as she smiled and turned away from him in the bed, "…love you." Raph blinked and sat up in his bed, looking to her as he saw she was already asleep. He blushed hard and smiled, going back to bed as he closed his eyes…and for the first time…had a nice dream. None of the Shredder or of the foot…it was a good dream…about Mimi.

"Are you serious Mikey?" Donny said softly as they were at Raph's door.

"I'm telling ya, Raph is hugging Mimi…in bed!" He said as he peeked in the door.

"Maybe you were seeing thing's Mikey. I mean Raph was kinda mad at her." Leo said as he peeked in as well.

When Donny peeked in, they couldn't believe their eyes. Raph had his arms protectively about Mimi, his head on top Mimi's as he sighed softly in his sleep. Judai and Splinter saw the boys peeking in Raphael's room; this struck them as odd so the two went to them, and as soon as Judai saw Mimi in Raph's arms, "WHAT IN GODS NAME-MIMI, GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Mimi blinked and opened her eyes to see Raphael; he also opened his eyes and saw Mimi, the two looked at each other and then to the door. Raph groaned and Mimi looked down. Judai went into the room and took Mimi by the arm, dragging her out as he looked at Splinter, "Is this how you raise your sons? First yelling at young girls…and now this?!"

"I can assure you, Judai, that my son has a good explanation for-"

"Don't give me that shit!"

"Daddy, stop it!!" She hit his arm. He blinked and looked at her; she hit him. She had never done that before until they came down here. He looked to Splinter angrily, "You see?! Your children are a bad influence, to my child!"

"How dare you! My sons saved your life as well as your daughter's!!" Splinter pointed his walking stick to his chest, pocking him hard once, he was starting to get angry. "Don't point that stick at me you, damn rat!!" He took away Splinter's walking stick and throws it away. Splinter growled, his fur standing on all ends, but he calmed himself and looked at Judai, "I think it is time for you to leave…"

"With pleasure! Come on, Mi…Mimi?" Judai looked around, Mimi had disappeared. Raphael was standing at his door when he saw the teddy bear he gave her at the entrance of their lair, "Oh no…Mimi…"


End file.
